Rainbow dash's first hangover
by Pinkie's twin
Summary: Rainbow dash decides to go for a walk and runs into Richard, twilights cousin, and asks him If she could have a drink but Richard brings her to a bar. Rainbow thinks that alcohol is like juice, and it wont affect her body in any way. when she get drunk she looks at Richard in a different sort of way. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!


Rainbow dash was ready for her walk downtown.

She collected her gear and left. She walked away from ponyville and got lost in a desert. A mare wearing a cowboy hat with a cigar said, "What's wrong sugar? You lost?!" "Oh what? ME?! NO! Just a… a little…Thirsty?" She said. The mare smiled wickedly and told rainbow dash to follow him. When she did, they arrived to this bar.

The waitress brought them two vodka's and they drank up. "mmm" Rainbow dash said sipping it. Rainbow thought it was a regular beverage, so she helped herself to more whenever Richard, (THE MARE IN THE HAT) Said she could have more. Richard only had one drink, so this specific thing would happen. Rainbow saw the world spinning in front of her face as she noticed how hot Richard looked. Richard marched home with rainbow on his face. He gave out soft moans as Rainbow rubbed his cock.

When they arrived to Richard's tent, rainbow took off her red dress she put on and Richard took off his clothes too. They arrived to Richards bed together.

"Spread yer legs sugar." Rainbow did as told. Richard placed his cock into Rainbow's cunt and began thrusting in and out. "MM! CELESTIA YES!" She shrieked with delight. Richard fucked Rainbow as hard as he could then let out a sigh. "Oh Celestia that was fucking epic." He grunted. He held up his cock. "Care for a DRINK?" He asked teasingly. Rainbow licked his dick and then sucked it. His sweet and salty cum dripped in her mouth. After that he leaned over and twirled his tongue in her pussy. She then sighed with roughness. Rainbow lifted her ass up and in went Richards cock! "MM!"

Rainbow's Cum leaked all over the bed, as she fainted. Richard quickly ran her back to ponyville to Twilights house. "Cousin Richard!" Twilight said. "Rainbow dash had an incident an' she fainted. Where's her house?" "In the sky. Ummm… may I ask what this incident was?" "No. I dunno cause I just saw her fainted in the uh… desert… and somepony told me who it was and a mare knocked her out so… Just don't remind her about that, cause she'll forget. It may haunt her." "I understand. Are you SURE you didn't do anything to her?" "Nothing but carry her home cous." "Ok" She said closing the door. The next day rainbow woke up … "Oh my equestrians!" She said holding her stomach. "I don't think I went for a walk." She said. "OH GOSH IT HURTS!" She said. She tried everything. Medicines for stomach pains and warm water. She thought it was her period, but it normally never hurt. For some reason she snuck into Apple Jacks bathroom to see what she had in store. She dug through everything. "CUMMON SHUGGAH!" Apple jack said wrapping her two hooves around her vagina. "I GOTTA PEE!" Rainbow dash found a pregnancy tester, a flu pill, and a tampon and jumped out the window. "Alrighy Apple bloom! Imma comin in!" she barged in and saw broken cupboards on the floor. "what the" She said. Rainbow dash tried the tampon. No blood. She tried the flu pill. Crapped it out that night. Pregnancy tester. A BABY! "WHAT IN PONYVILLE IS THIS FUCKING THING SAYING! IM GOING TO FUCKING TRY THIS AGAIN…. OH MY GOSH!" In a few months she started to get a bigger stomach. "IT ISSSSS TRUE!" She shouted. She moaned and screamed all the way to the hospital. She gave birth to a filly which she gave to the orphanage right away. She went home and sighed. Then about five thousand thoughts swarmed her head. Then it hit her. She remembered everything. RICHARD. DRINKS. And everything else. She tried to erase the thoughts in her head as best as she could. But if that happened to you, I guess you could say something like that would scar you for life!

JAJA! And my first fan fiction is done. I might write an adventure time fan fiction next time about Marceline's cousin. !


End file.
